


Piezas de vida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Random Characters/Prompts Challenge
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Voldemort





	Piezas de vida

**Piezas de vida**

[AU], 8, Regulus Black, (Sirius Black), 

[Slash], 2, Sirius Black/(James Potter)

[Hurt/Confort], 4 y 6, Severus Piton, Voldemort

[Baby-fic], 3 y 10, Narcissa Malfoy y Andromeda Black

[Missing Moment], 1, Fred Weasley

[Horror], 9 y 5, Barty Crouch jr., Bellatrix

[Post-Saga], 7, Remus Lupin

[Prompt: oscuridad], 1 y 8, Fred Weasley, Regulus Black

_Envidia y desprecio_

Cuando lo vi en el pasillo, cuando nos miramos de esa manera, con puro odio, inmediatamente me di cuenta que Sirius y yo no podíamos convivir en esa escuela.

Ese estúpido daba vueltas como si fuera el amo de esos pasillos, junto a escoria, como si fuera algo perfectamente normal.

Lo odiaba, porque me habían enseñado a odiar los como a él.

Sin embargo, a la larga, me di cuenta que la razón de tanto rencor venía desde una especie de envidia latente.

Odiaba a Sirius, pero quería tener su misma sonrisa a manchar mi cara.

_Cuando el amor no es suficiente_

Pasión. Era lo solo que tenía éxito de ver en esas noches robadas, en esos besos que parecían dados de dos personas que no éramos nosotros, de esas miradas de sabor siempre nuevo.

Era un amigo, un hermano. Y un amante.

Había empezado todo cuando me había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por él estaba tan grande que no podía ser descargado solo en la amistad.

“Te amo, James.” le murmuré, los labios contra su piel, se sabor acre. Y lo besé, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Y lo era, porque James Potter era todo para mí.

_Fingiendo_

“Lo siento, de verdad, Severus. Pero ambos sabemos que es inevitable.”

Una sonrisa traviesa en la cara del Señor Tenebroso mostraba a Severus cuanto sus palabras lascivas fueran falsas, cuando el arrepentimiento le fuera desconocido.

“Gracias, mi Señor.”

Lo veía, veía el disfrute por el dolor que le estaba causando. Y Severus no podía hacer otro que avalar su voluntad, como siempre, pagando el arancel para su infinita cobardía.

Lily Evans solo era un accesorio para Voldemort, pero su muerte estaba necesaria en el momento cuando se había dado cuenta de cuanto la mujer fuera importante para Severus.

_Sin palabras_

Me quedé inmóvil.

Hermosa, como siempre había sido, pero con una mirada extrañamente consciente en la cara.

A su lado, un niño rubio, que no podía tener más que tres años.

Ese sobrino que nunca iba a conocer, ese sobrino a quien iba a contar la historia de la loca Andromeda huida de casa, de la traidora, del ejemplo de no seguir.

Mi hermana levantó los ojos, y vio mi cara inmersa en la multitud de Diagon Alley.

La vi hesitar, pero al final hizo lo mejor por ella, lo que me esperaba.

Bajó los ojos y se fue, llevándose ese niño sin nombre.

_Oasis _

Sortilegios Weasley. Fred no podía creerlo.

Finalmente, todo lo que habían soñado, para que habían luchado, metiéndose contra todo, estaba real.

Estaba en Diagon Alley, mirando la tienda como si aún no tuviera éxito de creer que él y George lo hubieran hecho.

Nunca se habían sometido a las reglas, pero esa había sido su toma de posición más grande.

Finalmente tenían su futuro enfrente a ellos, y difícilmente iban a permitir que fuera borrado por las sombras de esa guerra.

Era un pequeño oasis, en el centro del deserto. Su oasis. 

_El hechizo de la muerte_

Gritos, sangre, muerte.

Bellatrix mataba a muggles y Aurors, sin mirar atrás, dejando detrás de sí una estela de cuerpos exánimes.

Barty se sentía rodeado por sombras, por fantasmas de esa realidad, cruda y violenta. Le faltaba la respiración, los Aurors a su alrededor parecían ser centenares para su mente turbulenta.

Era la prima vez que tomaba parte a una misión así, y no iba a permitir que su debilidad lo parara, que lo acusaran de ser el chico que no sabía vencer sus miedos.

Echó un grito escalofriante, y empezó a echar hechizos, matando uno tras uno sus fantasmas.

_Te veo_

Observación. En eso se había transformado su... no, no se podía utilizar la palabra ‘vida’.

Su existencia, ese limbo donde se encontraba, estaba dedito a la observación.

Observó cambios que nunca habría tenido la posibilidad de tocar.

Observó su hijo, no sin un velo de melancolía.

“No puedo leerte cuentos de hadas, Teddy, no puedo enseñarte a volar, no puedo hacer nada de lo que había planeado. Pero sepas, donde sea que esté, te miro, hijo mío. Siempre.”

Esa la frase que repetía cada día, esperando que, de alguna manera, Teddy tuviera éxito de sentir su presencia en su vida.

_Secretos en la oscuridad_

Quienquiera hubiera dicho que la curiosidad es hembra, nunca había conocido a Fred Weasley.

Grimmauld Place no presentaba muchas atractivas, sino la de buscar algo interesante.

Fue así que, llegado en el ático, encontró baúl.

Mantenido bien, en su interior todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Le daba la extraña sensación que fuera la égida de una existencia vivida en la oscuridad. Leyó la placa clavada en la madera, ‘Regulus Arcturus Black’.

No sabía quién fuera, pero sabía que la oscuridad quedaba bien con el apellido de esa maldita familia.

Cerró el baúl, pensando que hurgar en la oscuridad fuera mala noticias.

Devolvió a las cosas de Regulus el descanso, en la larga, eterna oscuridad.

_Es el amor que nos cambia la vida_

Se miró en el espejo, como si fuera la primera vez.

No reconoció la persona refleja, que tenía demasiado la apariencia de un ser humano, algo que él no había sido desde hace años.

A su espalda, apareció improvisamente la razón de esa transformación, con una sonrisa que mostraba cuánto fuera consciente de lo que le había hecho.

“No es bueno pensar en el pasado, Tom.” Sirius murmuró en su oreja, y luego cerró sus labios en un beso, tratando de sofocar su respuesta.

Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero después de todo ese tiempo, estaba agradable oírse llamar Tom otra vez.

_Otro día _

Despertarse. Levantarse. Desayunar, siempre fingiendo de tener hambre. Ir a los sótanos...

Severus se preguntaba cual fuera el sentido. Porque tuviera que seguir haciendo las mismas cosas, cotidianamente, tratando de convencer sí mismo que esa realmente se pusiera llamar vida.

No había nada más de salvar en él, solo había espacio por centenares de otros días, todos gastados tratando de olvidar la razón porque nada tenía sentido.

No había a Lily, no había a su madre, no había a nadie que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Y seguía en adelante. Día tras día.


End file.
